one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden
NAME: Aiden AGE: 16 RACE: HUMAN GENDER: Male OCCUPATION: Spec Ops. CODENAME: FALCON OVERVIEW: Aiden is a member of Team RAIL, and specialist in air to ground and air to air warfare. While he is no slouch on the ground, the air is his specialty. Aiden makes his first appearance in Lastation alongside the rest of Team RAIL to defend against Ganache’s Killachine. APPEARANCE: Aiden is a young teenage male, with a tanned skin tone. He has dark coloured hair and eyes, his hair having a sharp bowl cut. He wears military gear over his tight black shirt which shows off his slim but trained build, a pair of grey camp pants that are tucked into his black military boots. He has black fingerless gloves with armour plates on the back, and is usually wearing his primary weapon on his person: a futuristic Backpack. On top of his head are a pair of goggles that are intricate with his Backpack. On his hips are a pair of holsters which house a pair of 357 Mangum Pistols, while on the tops of his shoulders are a pair of sheaths which hold military grade Combat knives in reverse position. With his amount of gear, Aiden comes off as a trained soldier, ready to go into battle. PERSONALITY: Aiden at first comes off as a loner, one who does not trust others so easily. He remains silent for most of the time unless spoken to or on the battlefield where is as competent as an Agent of his status. Having grown up on the streets relying only on himself and his wit, made for him to be a powerful solo Agent for the Spec Ops. He was found and taken in by the Guild, who moulded him into a better Agent. Through this training, Aiden develops a mentality where monsters are everywhere and they can take the form of anyone or anything. This mentality is what keeps him on guard around others, even his own teammates, whom he eventually lowers his guard around when it’s just them. Like the rest of team RAIL, he has a history with Nico, who is one of the few he can be normal around. Aiden shares Nico’s insightfulness on the battlefield, making him ideal for recon and high-speed battles. With his arsenal and lone hunter personality, his Codename became FALCON. WEAPONS: Backpack: a jet-pack in the shape of a Backpack, holding in a pair of wings that enables the user to fly. The wings can also be used as defensive and offensive weapons, as they are highly flexible and bulletproof. Has a pair of slots on the back that store a small array of 30 ranged missiles each, that are restored after use. Magnification Goggles: a pair of protective goggles that not only protect his eyes during high speed flight, but also possess telescopic and microscopic vision, allowing him to see even a spec of dirt from a mile away. Also contains a neural interface akin to Nico’s Bracers, which comes with a HUD for him. Dual Pistols: A pair of 357 Magnum Pistols strapped to holsters on his hips, able to fire single shots or be switched to rapid fire. For heavy attacks, they can morph into a pair of grenade launchers that fire high explosive shells. Combat Knifes: two military grade combat knives that are kept in reverse position on sheaths strapped to his shoulders, so that he can take them out with ease. These Sheaths have HF Technology integrated into them, giving them the ability to cut through most materials. While their durability is unquestioned, these Knives can morph into a pair of double bladed axes for increased destructive ability. SKILLS: STORM BLADES – Aiden’s Wings glow grey with energy, and when they flap they release a salvo of 40 blade-like feathers onto the enemy he is targeting. PROTON BEAM – Grey energy pours from atop Aiden’s Wings and condenses into a spiralling sphere in the space above his head. That energy is then fired as a high-density beam at the target, which triggers a delayed explosion. STORM DRIVE – When activated, Aiden’s body is encased in a grey coloured aura that acted more like a cloak shaped like him, lightning and winds dancing around him.